Gkoxs' Story
by H3av3nlyDaemon
Summary: It's about a goblin that works it's way into the main part of the LOTR series. Don't want to spoil anything so start reading and enjoy. : This is my first work by the way. I plan to do more. Rated T to be safe.
1. Gkoxs and the Fellowship

He had just finished watching his goblin clan members be slaughtered by the nine who dared to enter the Mines of Moria. Even their cave troll did nothing to harm them. He thought that it killed one of the ones that are goblin sized, but it turned out the little rat had some shiny metal silk that protected him. He snarled as they ran through the dwarf's tomb and out the back. He followed them. His light armor allowed him full mobility, and he could have caught up to them if he wanted to but that would have been suicide. One goblin versus nine enemies wouldn't work. The goblins were used to working in numbers. As he ran he carried with him his bow. Slung across his back was his crudely made quiver. Inside it contained twelve arrows fletched with a crow's feathers. He ran along following them bow in one hand an arrow in the other. He saw more goblins descending from the pillars. The encircled the group. They cast out nasty screeches. He hated how the other goblins were. He was unlike them. Quickly he scaled one of the pillars to gain a vantage point on the group. He held onto it with his leg and notched an arrow into his bow aiming it at the elder man with a staff and sword. He sneered as he was about to release the arrow, but a shaking in the ground caused him to be distracted. It was quickly succeeded by a roar. His eyes went wide as he realized what it was. He returned his arrow to its quiver and slung his bow across his back. The other goblins started screeching and scaling the pillars. As soon as a hole opened up in the circle the group ran for it. It seemed as soon as they left the room the Balrog had entered. It promptly went about its way towards the group. It squashed a rather unlucky goblin with its foot. He laughed knowing the group wouldn't survive this monstrosity. He climbed the pillar to a crack in the ceiling. Using a series of shafts and little goblin made causeways he maneuvered his way to the only exit the group could use, but they would still have to pass the bridge of Khazad Dum. He watched as the old man stood his ground to the Balrog. He shouted a curse in goblin as he watched the creature fall into the endless chasm. Lucky for him it took the old man with him. He snuck his way out an alternate entrance to find the other eight sitting on the other side. One man tried to get them moving but only caused another to yell for him to give them a moment. He crouched down low onto his haunches and moved silently towards them. Drawing his bow he notched an arrow. He was directly behind two of the little ones. They hadn't noticed him so he drew back his bowstring. His ear twitched in his helmet as another bow was drawn. He looked to his right to see an arrow in his face. Startled he fell back to see an elf standing there. The elf shouted, "Strider a goblin here!" The main man with black hair ran over sword drawn and said, "What are you doing here out of your realm beast. He threw aside his bow and looked to the man labeled Strider. "Mercy, please!" spoke Gkoxs.

_**Hey this is H3av3nlyDaemon, but you knew that. :P This is my first chapter in my fanfic about if a Moria Goblin worked its way into the main story of LOTR. :) Enjoy and I'm open to any suggestions. Please review and this is my first work.**_


	2. The Mountain Pass and Patrol Party

Legolas looked at the goblin in a questioning manor. "What did you say?" He asked. "I implored your mercy Master elf." Gkoxs replied. Soon the dwarf and other man were upon him. "I say we kill the rat," The dwarf said gruffly and began to raise a double-sided dwarven war axe. It was promptly stopped by the grip of the second man. "Wait Gimli, I have an idea of what to do with him." "Speak quickly Boromir," Strider told him. "He is an orc, right?" He told them in a triumphant manor. "Goblin." Gkoxs corrected him with a growl. "Quiet he is trying to save you so cut him some slack," Yelled one of the hobbits. "Settle down Samwise. Now continue Boromir," Strider commanded. Boromir went back to his speech and started by saying, "Well I'll bet he knows this country side better than any of us, so why not have him lead us through the ways that the other orcs and goblins don't use?" "That might actually work," piped up another Hobbit. Gkoxs seemed to remember them calling this one Frodo. All eyes turned to him expectantly. He hesitated before finally answering, "Yes, I will help you." After he told them this his weapons were confiscated and his hands were bound with ropes. He said to the other eight, "Follow me." And he walked them to a nearby path. It would have been missed from where they were standing, unless they had been deliberately looking. As they traversed the path he told them, "We are going around four orc encampments this way, and it ends right at the mouth of the forest of Lothlorien…" "I feel there is a catch," Aragorn said interjecting Gkoxs. "Your intuition serves you well Strider, there is a catch." He replied. "Then tell us goblin!" Commanded Gimli and Legolas together. "I was getting to it." He said after covering his sensitive ears with his bound hands. "It is that there are usually one or two scouting parties up on this ridge." "Then why did you lead us here?" asked Sam the fat hobbit. "Because it is the quickest way!" Gkoxs sneered. "And knowing your mission you need all the speed you can get." Sam stepped back to his natural place at Frodo's side. Gkoxs head pricked up as he heard the sound of orcs in the distance. "It appears that we are closing on one of the parties now." As if on que a band of five orcs came into view. All were visibly stout and bow-legged. The one that seemed to be in charge had a large nose ring like a bull and his elfish ears were pierced with many more rings. Legolas had already drawn his bow and fired an arrow strait into the heart of one of the lesser orcs. The remaining four charged the group, but Aragorn was already rushing head first with Boromir to meet them. Swords clashed and in a matter of minutes the battle was over. Five orcs lay slain and no harm befell the two men. Obviously they were skilled fighters and Gkoxs noticed this. "You had a chance to run." Legolas said to him. "I know I did" He replied in a smart tone. "Then why didn't you?" asked Frodo. "Because someone has to help you guys onward. Well I know you can fight. Why not give me back my weapons and let me fight with you." "No," said Strider sternly. "Give him a chance," pleaded Frodo. Strider hesitated but ended up agreeing with the hobbit. He sliced Gkoxs' bonds and gave him back his weapons. "Thank you" the little goblin said. They continued on the mountain path without any other disturbances. Arriving at the entrance of Lothlorien he turned to them in self pride and said, "See, what did I tell you?" He smiled at them but it quickly faded as the group was surrounded by armed elves.


End file.
